


急弯

by styx



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那就像是瞧见一个意料之外的急弯而转过去，不去细想，只是纯粹的条件反射。</p>
            </blockquote>





	急弯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hairpin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973377) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：急弯（《Hairpin》）  
  
原作：astolat（shalott）  
  
作者电邮：shalott@intimations.org  
  
作者博客：<http://astolat.livejournal.com/>  
  
作者主页：<http://intimations.org>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/973377](973377)  
  
衍生派别：电影《速度与激情》（《The Fast and the Furious》系列，又译《玩命关头 / 狂野时速》等）  
  
配对：唐米尼·杜洛托（范·迪塞尔）/布莱恩·奥康纳（保罗·沃克）  
  
等级：NC-17  
  
摘要：那就像是瞧见一个意料之外的急弯而转过去，不去细想，只是纯粹的条件反射。  
  
作者注：这大部分是写在“Fast Five for the Canadian Shack 2011”征文挑战后，我只是没法儿及时把它修改好贴出来，因此它没把速基6算在内，仅供参考！

大感谢khaleesian订正阅读！

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **急弯**  
  
著：astolat  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

布莱恩打自两英里外就听见了那辆突击者的引擎声，低沉而小心翼翼的。到得唐用肩膀顶开门，把板条箱搬进来时，他已将啤酒摆好在了桌上。

“有麻烦吗？”布莱恩说着咧嘴一笑。

“闭嘴，”唐说。

“很高兴听你那么说，”布莱恩说，笑容越扯越大。“倒不是说我有担心，像是你说的，你能对付一点子冰，谁需要雪地防滑链——”

“闭。嘴。”唐说。“还有给我一瓶。”

布莱恩递了一瓶啤酒给他，把板条箱提到桌子上。它覆盖了大半个桌面，不过那更多的是桌子而非板条箱的问题。

唐仰起瓶子，喉头耸动着任一瓶酒落肚。他跟着布莱恩走过去，趁着布莱恩掀开盖子的同时又拿了一瓶。“你要找的都在这儿了？”唐问。

“对，”布莱恩说。那一袋袋的白粉都还密封标记着。这里兴许甚至能找出些指纹，倒不是说那些会有多要紧，除了抓住几个低阶成员。不过所有的文书也都在那儿，能把皇家骑警队直接引导向迪普莱西的一切，当地警方下次巡逻经过的时候。

“对，”他说着把盖子重又合上。“全在这儿了。”

唐点点头，又饮了一口酒。“你确定这会帮你洗清？”

“啊？”布莱恩说，一手按着箱顶顿住了。“洗清盗窃一亿还有打烂了半个里约？你在开玩笑，对吧？”

唐冲他皱眉。“那这又他妈的算啥，那么？”

布莱恩撇开目光，耸耸肩。“正当该做的事。”

他能感觉到唐的目光盯着他，沉甸甸的，接着唐宠溺地嗤了一声。“你是个他妈的疯子，奥康纳。可还有什么好新鲜的。”

唐转身打量这个哨站：一张小床，一个联体烹饪灶和加热器，两个灶眼，头顶上方一个小橱柜，桌子和一把椅子。“好地方。我们走吧。”

“最好等到早上再走，”布莱恩说，冲窗户比比指头。外头又开始下雪了。“我们不会想冒不得不离得太近停下的风险。皇家骑警队找见这个后会四处打探的。”

“这计划每分每秒的越来越妙了，”唐酸酸地说。“那么我们说清楚了，你那瘦巴巴的屁股轮不到睡床。”

布莱恩温和地说道。“这房前的路绕了一圈，三英里周长。我想我们可以飙车决定。”

唐冲他怒目而视，显然陷入了不得不拒绝一场挑战，以及布莱恩竟胆敢路外头搞这种狗屎的愤慨之间。布莱恩勉力板住了脸又那么几秒，接着唐便扑了上来，将他扭倒在地，与此同时布莱恩笑啊笑啊，笑得远过该当的厉害，自他彻底越过那道线而把唐从囚车中劫出后头一次的感觉那般圆满，那般自由自在，那般的 _好_ 。

“我发誓我就差一点要把你的漂亮脸蛋砸到地板上了，”唐说着把他搡趴下，却还是半是同他一道笑出声来。“你欠我一套新减震器。”

在他身下，或许有些个为之亢奋的，布莱恩咧嘴一笑，一把抓住唐的大腿，自地板上一挺胯。“是吗？那悬架感觉如何？”

他本预料着——不，他什么也没预料。那就像是瞧见一个意料之外的急弯而转过去，不去细想，只是纯粹的条件反射。而唐正在漂移中，无处可去，只能同他纠缠在一块儿，或是把他俩都撞个粉碎，而该死的，唐 _要_ 同他纠缠在一块儿，布莱恩意识到，而他正挺身会上唐的嘴，甚至就在唐的手粗暴地钻进他的头发里紧紧攥住的同时。

“我要 _捣碎_ 你，奥康纳，”唐在说，用力而又温柔地亲吻他，美妙绝伦，而布莱恩呻吟一声，已然在想象唐把他压在那张狭窄的小床上，唐的阴茎滑进他体内，他们的双手交握在他头顶上方。

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
